<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Sacrilege (Drawn back in June 2014) by Amphigoury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472744">[ART] Sacrilege (Drawn back in June 2014)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury'>Amphigoury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW Art, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Wing Kink, Wings, of course, that's why you're here, ya gonna see a penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen for a guy who fell down from the sky<br/>Halo round his head<br/>Feathers in a bed</p>
<p>It's sacrilege</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Sacrilege (Drawn back in June 2014)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fallen for a guy<br/>Fell down from the sky<br/>Halo round his head<br/>Feathers in a bed<br/><br/>It's sacrilege</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my art is spread out all over like, 4 flippn' platforms, and I'm trying to STILL migrate most of it here. This one is from WAY back in 2014! Enjoy!</p>
<p>Inspired by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_dw3TZNIGE">song of the same name</a><br/>This piece got remixed into a fic by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001888">a_diamond here </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>